


Far Beyond These Castle Walls

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Ling's world isn't fair. <br/>Disclaimer: I’ve said it before, I’ll say it again, not mine, no money made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Beyond These Castle Walls

Ling sighed, staring out at the garden in front of him. The perfumed air rose from the flowering plants, the sweet scents tickling his nose. He could spy butterflies, fluttering about the flowers, like little bits of flying jewelry. Bees droned softly, the sound of their wings a faint accompaniment to music playing somewhere in the palace. Ling sighed again, even louder. 

The softest rustle of fabric alerted him to her presence. “What is it, my lord? What troubles you?” 

He knew Ran Fan would be standing just behind him, precisely three steps beyond his left shoulder. Ling allowed himself a faint grin at her appearance, knowing she wouldn’t see it. “I am bored, Ran Fan. It’s so unfair, isn’t it? That you and I reside here, in the palace.” 

“What are you saying, my lord?” 

Ling could hear trepidation in Ran Fan’s voice. The sound of it made his smile broaden. “We could go into the city.” 

“My lord.” 

She definitely frowned. Possibly scowled. It sent a tingle down Ling’s spine, eliciting such emotions from his guard. “I propose we dress like commoners and go into the city!”

“My lord, such a thing is dangerous!”

“And fun.” Ling turned to face her finally, grinning broadly. “When was the last time we had any fun, Ran Fan?” 

Behind her mask, Ling can tell she’s wavering. “We should not, my lord.”

“You’re all the protection I’d ever need.” He wheedled shamelessly. 

“Grandfather will skin me,” Ran Fan said. 

“He wouldn’t if I ordered him not to.” Ling smiled, his best, brightest smile. “I can protect you, too!”

Ran Fan sighed. “You cannot, my lord. Even you cannot protect me from Grandfather.”

They held each other’s gazes, and Ling had to guess at the expression she wore behind her mask. Her eyes, so luminous behind the painted designs, made Ling want to touch her cheek, take her hand. He took a deep breath, breaking that contact. “I can,” he said. “Your grandfather will listen to me.”

Ran Fan lowered her head. “I cannot, my lord. You are my prince. I am sworn to protect you. I cannot let you go - ”

“Let me?” 

She ignored his interruption. “Into the city. You are an heir to the throne! There are reasons for people to want you dead. You know that. You have been trained in that your entire life. I cannot let you venture into the city. I cannot!” 

Pursing his mouth, Ling studied her. Finally, he said, “You are right, Ran Fan, as always. I should not have put you in such a spot!” He took her hands before she could snatch them away, pressing them against his bowed head. “Please, forgive me.”

“My prince,” she said, mollified. 

“I promise not to request any trips to the city,” Ling said, “or anything that would put you in your grandfather’s disfavor.” 

Ran Fan ducked her head, not meeting his eyes. “Will there be anything else?” 

Ling sighed. “No, Ran Fan.” He turned away, letting her disappear into the shadows. This, this was the unfairness of it all. That he couldn’t be a part of the world. That his clan, if another of the possible heirs ascended to the throne, would be murdered outright. There had to be something he could do to make it right. All he had to do was figure it out.


End file.
